


descendants

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, poor Foaly, the centaur gets an earful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Foaly hears some banter during a mission. Fluff. Humor.





	descendants

“I swear, if this plan of yours gets us all killed I’ll find you in the next life and kick you so hard our _descendants_ will feel it!”

“That would rather contradict our _other_ running promise, wouldn’t it?”

“What’s the matter, Artemis? Think I can’t do both?”

“It isn’t you I’m worried about when it comes to ‘doing both’. I merely think you should consider whether you want descendants at all before you kick me that hard.”

“Oh. Point taken.”

Foaly, who had only been half-listening from the Ops Booth, realized what he’d heard and choked on a carrot. Loudly. “Wait, what’s all this about descendants?!”

They just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted as always from my writing tumblr, swordofalbion. If you'd like to follow me there, I'm always excited to interact and hear from people!


End file.
